Dressing Rooms is where the Magic Happens
by 7kissestillmidnight
Summary: One thing's hidden from the eyes of America. Because they don't know where all the magic happens. An AMERICAN IDOL fanfic. Scotty & Lauren


All right, just a simple McLaina fic. I love them so much. and they are somewhat dating. oh well, here goes nothing. :)

* * *

><p><strong>-Dressing Rooms is where the magic happens-<strong>

An American Idol Fan fiction.

**Scotty McCreery & Lauren Alaina**

* * *

><p>"Lauren?" Scotty McCreery's deep voice rang across the hall of dressing rooms. "Hey Joanne? Where's Lalaina?" He asked one of the assistants roaming across the hall.<p>

"You mean your girlfriend?" Joanne said, teasing Scotty, one eyebrow raised up.

"What? No, she ain't my girlfriend." Scotty said; shaking his head. He felt his face go very hot.

"You're blushing McCreery." Joanne said, noticing Scotty's blushing face.

"Stuff happens. Can't you just tell me where she is?" Scotty said, in mock anger.

"She's in her dressing room." Joanne replied.

"Thanks J." He replied running of to Lauren's dressing room. Joanne merely nodded her head and caught the eyes of the other assistants.

She grinned, she knew the "real deal" of those two and so did they.

"Lalaina! are you here?" Scotty called out, knocking the door repeatedly.

"Scotty?" Lauren Alaina's voice called out. "Come in."

"Hey Lei-Lei. Just stopping by. " He said, using his special nickname for Lauren.

"Oh, take a seat, I'll be there in a minute." Lauren said from behind the curtain that provided her some privacy.

"Wait, Lei-Lei are you crying?" Scotty asked, lifting the curtain.

"Huh? Oh I just remembered, tonight's going to be our last night Scotty and I'm scared." Lauren said, leading Scotty to the purple couch her mom gave her as a gift for making it to the top 2.

"Scared? Of what?" Scotty asked, very concerned. Lauren was hardly seen by anyone cry during backstage. Yes, she did cry during performances and eliminations but during backstage time, Lauren was an unstoppable ball of energy.

"Of the future. What will happen then Scotty? What if... you'll leave me and be gone like a freight train and gone like yesterday? " Lauren replied, her big blue eyes, filled with tears threatening to spill, quoting Scotty's favorite song.

"Leave you?" Scotty's body tensed. "Listen Lei-Lei. Look at me." Scotty instructed.

"Yes?' Lauren asked, looking at Scotty's blue eyes.

"I will NEVER leave you. EVER." Scotty replied. "I promise, we're going to stay together."

"But, I know you'll win. And you're going to be famous. In five years I'll just be Lauren Alaina, the girl who everyone'll forget, the girl who ALMOST won American Idol. The girl who almost had it all but still lost all of it. While you'll be Mr. McCreery, country superstar, the hot-shot young Tim McGraw. And I'll just be lucky to say I knew him when." Lauren said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"No Lauren!" Scotty said angrily. "Listen to me. Whatever happens, I'll be by your side. If I win, I'll make sure I'm going to help you reach your dream no matter what. And If you win, I'll be with you every step of the way no matter what."

"Promise?" Lauren asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Promise. And in 5 years you won't be Lauren Alaina Suddeth." Scotty said, grinning.

"Then what'll I be?" Lauren asked him.

"How about, Lauren Alaina Suddeth Mc-" Scotty stopped mid-sentence realizing what he almost said. He almost said McCreery. He felt his face go very hot. It must have been the color of red fire trucks.

"Mc- what?" Lauren turned to him. He hid his face behind a pillow so Lauren couldn't see it.

"McDonald." Scotty replied laughing.

"Oh Scotty you jerk." Lauren replied, getting up and laughing and throwing him a pillow.

"Well, that's settled then?" Scotty asked her.

"Of course. Thanks Scotty." Lauren said and kissed him on the cheek but missed and caught his lips instead.

And they kissed. Both felt something happened.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." Lauren said hastily.

"No, it's all right. Gotta go Lei-Lei." Scotty replied. He got up and left. "Later Lalaina."

"Bye Scotty." Lauren called out to him as he left. "I love you." She said softly.

_I just hope what he says is true. _Lauren thought. She felt like crying again but it was time to get ready. _Showtime._

* * *

><p>After two hours of singing, dancing, videos, J-Lo's butt, Spiderman almost killing audience members and Steven Tyler's solid 63-year old performance, it was now down to announce the winner.<p>

"...And your season ten American Idol is..." Ryan said, the whole crowd holding their breath. Lauren c "...Scotty McCreery!" Ryan announced.

The whole Nokia Theater erupted in cheers, screams, tears and happiness. Scotty scooted and went right for her. And he kissed her. On the lips. The whole audience stood, looking at them, grinning like monkeys. Scotty looked at her. She smiled. He smiled back.

Ryan went and shoved the mic down Scotty's hand. "So Scotty, how does it feel to be an American Idol?"

"I'm so overwhelmed... Never in my wildest dreams," Scotty stuttered from happiness "Me and Lauren have been together since day one and we're gonna stay together." He looked at me and she smiled again. "but first I gotta thank the Lord for getting me here."

"Ladies and gentleman, your new American Idol, Scotty McCreery!"

Scotty grinned and sang "I love you this Big".

And when he sang the last verse,

_I love you this big_  
><em>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<em>  
><em>No-one's ever dreamed... this big<em>  
><em>And I'll spend the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try<em>

He went nearer to him and kissed her and said "I love you baby."

_I love you this big_

Lauren grinned. Now she knew.

_Whatever happens, they'll still have each other._

* * *

><p>"Lauren?" Scotty called out to the busy hallway again. "Joanne, where's Lalaina?" He asked Joanne, the very same person he asked yesterday. Back when he was still Scotty McCreery, American Idol contender, not Scotty McCreery, American Idol.<p>

"You asking for your girlfriend again?" She asked laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend." Scotty replied, blushing again. "Now will you please tell me where she is?"

"Fine, Lauren's at your dressing room, waiting for you." Joanne said. "Go get her lover-boy."

"Whatever Joanne." Scotty replied grinning, taking off to his dressing room.

Joanne smiled again, but she was nervous. She made a bet with five other assistants that Scotty and Lauren will be a couple before the day after tomorrow and she already bet thirty-five dollars. She just hoped they'll be together. It'll be a win-win-win.

* * *

><p>"Lalaina?" Scotty called out softly, coming in.<p>

"Scotty? Congratulations!" She said squealing enthusiastically.

"Thanks Lei-Lei." he replied. "Sorry you didn't win."

"Don't be sorry. I still won. I got you didn't I?" She said smiling.

"Yeah you did." Scotty said, scooting over and joining her on his chaise.

"Scotty, did you really mean you'll stick with me forever?" She asked, her eyes with tears of happiness.

"Of course." He said, stroking her head.

"Okay then, so what was that kiss all about?" She asked.

"It's just... A you know... Just a..." Scotty stuttered.

Lauren stood up and made him stand up too. She leaned in. And he did too.

This was it.

"And Lalaina, it was McCreery, not McDonald." Scotty replied, laughing.

"Hmm, Lauren Alaina Suddeth-McCreery." Lauren said, contemplating the name. " I like it."

"Me too." Scotty said, leaning in for one more kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day, she and Scotty went public.<p>

Their families were overjoyed.

Their fellow contestants were ecstatic.

The judges were so happy for them.

All of their fans are now celebrating.

And somewhere in the midst, Joanne was cradling her $210 dollars.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

After 7 years of dating, they got married.

They're now married for 13 years.

"Tim?" Lauren called out, searching the empty hallway. "Timothy Micheal McCreery, where are you?"

"Here mom." Lauren's eldest child, brown-haired, twelve year-old Timothy Micheal McCreery who inherited his father's deep voice, called out from the backyard.

"C'mere, it's time for lunch." Lauren replied. She called out her other children. "Faith?"

"Yes mommy?" Lauren's second child, Faith Kristen McCreery replied from her room.

"Darling it's time for dinner." Lauren told the blond nine year old.

"Holly?" Lauren called her youngest daughter who was named after her cousin who inspired Lauren to sing.

"Already here mom." brown-haired seven-year old Holly Audrey replied.

"Okay let's wait for your father." Lauren told them just as Scotty arrived.

"Sweetheart I'm home!" Scotty's deep voice called out.

"Daddy!" The two young girls called out.

"Hi dad." Tim said.

"Hi sweetheart." Lauren said, standing up to hug Scotty.

"Hey." Scotty replied, hugging everybody. He kissed his wife. Yup, the spark were still there.

"Let's eat." Holly told them.

"Okay then." Scotty said, and the family ate.

That night, Scotty held Lauren's hand. After 13 years they were still going strong.

"Scotty?" Lauren said.

"Yes Lalaina?" Scotty replied.

"One thing's for sure that only American Idol contestant's know right?" Lauren said.

"And what's that?" Scotty asked her.

"Dressing rooms is where all the magic happens." Lauren said.

"That's definitely true." Scotty said. Leaning in for one more kiss.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p>So? did you like it? Hope you did. Don't forget to review! Love 'ya! Till next time, <strong>. :)<strong>


End file.
